


that one coffee shop au

by InLust



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, F/F, Fluff, caitlin and alex as phd students, coffee shop AU, james as guardian, kara/iris as reporters, lucy as superwoman, m'gann as the coffee shop owner, maggie the detective, mini series, sara lance the dojo instructor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-18 01:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InLust/pseuds/InLust
Summary: A mini-series of ships you've probably never thought of but really deserve each other in a coffee shop au1. Kara/Iris2. Sara/Caitlin3. Megan/Maggie4. Alex/LucyNow with a second arc!





	1. Kara/Iris

**Author's Note:**

> LISTEN I just really wanted to write something cute and change things up like hella because i just finished DC bombshells and you know what? WHY NOT WRITE ALL THE DIFFERENT AUs bahahah tell me what you think i dont write coffee shop aus very often
> 
> ALSO this isnt going to be the only mini-series im gonna write i think there are a few that are going to be this style all kind of interconnected but you can definitely read them separately

“Don’t look now, but your crush is here,” Alex says as she slides Kara’s drink across the counter. There’s a shit eating grin on her face.

Kara blushes and snatches the drink off the counter. “Shut up,” she hisses as quietly as she can. She throws a quick glance over her shoulder. It isn’t very subtle because of course, _Iris West_ , CCPN investigative reporter, just finished paying for her drink and catches Kara’s eyes. She shyly smiles before bringing her drink to her lips. 

“Awww, look at you blushing,” Alex pokes playfully. “Are you going to ask her out yet?”

Kara’s eyes widen comically as she coughs on her drink. “Ask her out? I can’t just do that! That’s _crazy_!”

“You guys have been coming here at the same time everyday for the last two weeks,” Alex reminds as she whips her rag towards Kara. “Just because you like slow burn fanfiction, does not mean you need to live one.” 

“Alex!” Kara shrieks. She throws a straw at Alex. “We are in public, you can’t just stay things like that out loud.”

Alex laughs wholeheartedly as she whips up another coffee order. “You’re so childish.” Kara opens her mouth to argue when Alex places the cup down in front of Kara and yells, “Iris West!” 

Alex wiggles her eyebrows playfully at Kara, which leaves Kara exasperated and flustered. Because what is she going to do? Iris is going to come get her drink.

_I should get out of here!_ Her mind screams. 

Kara turns quickly to leave and promptly bumps into someone. That **someone** being _Iris West_ , who is a couple inches shorter than her, but somehow more graceful than Kara, who is just about ready to stumble backwards onto her ass. There she was, teetering backwards with Iris West’s arm around her waist holding her up and clasping her hand just enough so that she doesn’t drop her coffee. 

Kara’s sure that if she’d actually fallen over and Iris still caught her, that she’d be in a dip just about now. 

_Nope_. They look like they’re _dancing_ instead. 

Kara’s eyes widen at the proximity. Her whole body warms and she hopes that Iris thinks it’s because of the coffee she just drank. 

_ Don’t be weird, Kara. Don’t be weird.  _

“Kara? You okay?” 

_Her eyes are so beautiful. They’re so mesmerizing and shiny._ Kara swallows at the way Iris’ lips move. 

“Earth to Kara?” 

_ She’s talking to me!  _

Kara stares intently. “Hi, Iris,” Kara squeaks out. She realizes how high pitched her voice is before, pulling herself together. “Sorry--” She clears her throat. “ _Sorry_.” She straightens herself up. Not like it helps. 

Iris shares a light laugh. “Thanks, Alex,” she says as she grabs her coffee. 

Kara throws a glance back at Alex, who mouths angrily, **TALK TO HER.** Kara does an open mouth frown because she doesn’t know how to talk to beautiful woman. 

“How’s the Guardian story coming?” Iris asks casually. 

Kara sputters. “Wh-what Guardian story? Who is _that_? I don’t know _what_ you’re talking about,” she tries to lie. 

Iris tilts her head knowingly and her jet black hair falls gently over her shoulder. “Are you really trying to lie to me?” she coyly asks. 

Kara can’t help but blush because Iris says things like that to her. It’s like Iris knows her and everything that she’s thinking. “I mean, you know I can’t talk about work,” she tilts her glasses up. “Miss Grant would have my head if CCPN got the scoop on Guardian before us.”

Maybe if she plays the professional route, she can keep it together. Of course that doesn’t work because Iris places a gentle hand on Kara’s arm with a bright playful smile on her face. 

“I’m just messing with you,” Iris giggles. “You don’t need to get all serious.” 

“I’m sorry!” Kara blurts out quickly. “I’m not trying to be serious. I’m just-- _bleeeh_. Being weird. I’m weird! Sorry about that!” She can feel her heart pounding inside of her. 

Once again, Iris looks at her curiously. The glint in her eyes tells Kara that she knows exactly what she’s doing Kara.

Really Kara just wants the ground to swallow her whole because she wants to say something funny and witty to keep the conversation going. Her mind is running a complete blank as her mouth just flaps. 

“Are you okay?” Iris asks carefully this time. 

Kara pouts at Iris. Internally wishing to be put out of her misery. “Yeah, sorry,” she exhales. She pinches the bridge of her nose. “God, I’m sorry. This is getting awkward.” 

“Just a bit,” Iris admits that brings a frown to Kara’s face. She quickly adds, “It’s okay though! It’s fine. I just don’t want you to think that I’m talking to you because I’m trying to steal your story or anything.” 

Kara scrunches up her nose in confusion. “What? Why would you think that? Of course not!” she protests. “You’re a great reporter. You’d never compromise your integrity for a story. That’s crazy, I know you wouldn’t do that. It’s just that you make me nervous.” 

Kara pauses. 

_ Oh no. _

_ Noooooooooooo. _

_ Maybe she didn’t hear me. Maybe I said something else. Kara say something! _

“I make you nervous?” Iris asks with a smile on her face that’s very much proud of herself. 

Kara scoffs like she hadn’t said anything. The smile on Iris’s face is relentless and it’s not like she can lie to Iris at all. “We-well, yeah….” she sheepishly starts and Iris is just waiting for her to finish. She looks away, feeling her cheeks warm. “Stop looking at me like that. You know what I mean.” 

Iris nods in agreement. “Of course, I do.” She licks her lips as she looks up at Kara. “So does that mean I should go?” she offers. 

Kara blanches. “What? No!” There’s a light laugh that Iris lets out before Kara realizes that she’s bluffing. Her heart pounds inside of her. “Aghh. You’re so--”

Iris raises her eyebrows and steps closer to Kara, looking up with a smirk on her lips. “Charming? Beautiful? Amazing?” 

Kara shudders a laugh. “Y-y- _yes_ ,” her brain short circuits. She steps back just a bit because the proximity is affecting her focus. Then again, it’s not like she was functioning the minute she knew Iris was there. “Are you making fun of me?” She can’t help pouting. 

“Not at all,” Iris says lowly. “I’m just seeing how long I can push your buttons until you do something.”

Kara blushes at the implications in Iris’s voice and scratches the back of her neck nervously. “What am I supposed to do exactly?” 

“What do you think, Danvers? What do you _want_ to do?” Iris dares her with the utmost confidence that sends her heart into overdrive. 

Kara’s thinks about this a lot. She thinks about talking to Iris when they’re not in the field. She thinks about getting to know the woman behind the words that rivaled her own (Cat keeps threatening to hire Iris if she didn’t step her game up). She thinks about doing cute things like running her fingers through her hair, holding her hand, and kissing her. 

Kara inhales like she’s about to dive into a pool.

**Ring, ring, ring.**

The spell between them dissipates and they’re both sheepishly smiling at each other as they pick up their phones. They glance at one another, listening to the voice on the other side. 

“Duty calls,” Kara clears her throat. “I’ll see you there?” She moves to leave when she feels a hand on her wrist. 

Iris holds onto her and tugs her closer. Suddenly, their lips are pressing and Kara can taste the mocha espresso on Iris’s lips before she pulls back. Kara’s eyes flutter shut only briefly as she kisses back. 

“What was that for?” Kara asks in confusion as her heart races. “Not that I didn’t like that.” 

“Just letting you know that this,” she gestures between them, “isn’t over. Not by a long shot.” Iris moves to leave as well before throwing a look over her shoulder. “Come on, last one to the scene buys dinner.”

Kara smiles brightly before following after. “I’m buying dinner.”


	2. Caitlin/Sara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Caitlin is ridiculously late for work but just in time to see dojo instructor, Sara Lance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally based off of the interview where Danielle Panabaker suggested she and white canary get together AND I FELL IN LOVE hahah come now, let us descend into rare pair hell

It’s the middle of the morning rush when she hustles in.

Caitlin has berated herself the whole way there because she shouldn’t have slept in. To be honest, she shouldn’t have slept at all. She had stayed up all night studying because she couldn’t get any sleep when it was so hot. By the time it finally cooled down it was already 4am. 

It’d been risky. 

Now here she was sweating through her work polo and tight jeans, as she bursts into the coffee shop with her textbooks for the day because she had classes right after her shift. She wasn’t even sure she was going to be able to leave on time now that she’s late. 

Hopefully, Megan would have some mercy on her. 

“Someone slept in,” Alex muses as she moves quickly to make the drinks. There are at least 8 cups stacked. “Throw on your apron and give me a hand. Megan has been nonstop taking orders.” 

“I am so so sorry!” Caitlin apologizes to Megan, who doesn’t bat an eyelash at her. It probably means she’s going to get some words later. Caitlin cringes at the thought but pulls her hair into a messy bun before looking for her hat. “Shoot!” 

Alex laughs before throwing a spare hat onto her head. 

“Thank you!” Caitlin says gratefully as she pushes it down snugly on her head. “What’ve we got?” 

Alex quickly directs her to pour the hot drinks as she finishes off the cold ones. Before she realizes it, they fall into a pattern once more, dancing and coordinating around each other as the orders keep coming. Caitlin can feel her stomach growling as time passes and she’s about ready to pass out from the adrenaline crash. 

“At least the worst has passed,” Alex says as she finishes another frappucino. 

Caitlin looks over the counter realizing that Alex is right, people are still coming in, but the thick of it has passed. She takes a deep breath. “Thank god, I could really use a snack right now.” 

“Caitlin, can you take the register?” Megan calls over. There’s an impassive look on her face. 

Caitlin throws an unsure look to Alex, who shakes her head with a smile. 

“When has Megan ever been mad at you?” Alex reminds.

Caitlin purses her lips as she moves towards her boss. “Megan, I’m really sorry about this morning,” she quickly apologizes before Megan can say anything. She hates the look on Megan’s face. But the impassive look is subtly replaced with a gentle smile. 

Megan doesn’t say anything as she places a hand on Caitlin’s shoulder. There’s a gentle squeeze before she disappears to the back. 

It’s good to know that Megan is understanding and has her back. Yet, there’s still an uneasiness in the pit of her stomach at the thought of disappointing Megan. Caitlin shakes her thoughts away and refocuses herself. 

“Welcome to Earth Grounds, what can I get you?” she automatically greets.

“Anything you recommend.” 

Caitlin gasps at the woman before her. “Sara!” she yells in surprise and excitement. 

Sara smirks at her, honest to god, smirks in her stupid lazy, sexy way. Her blonde hair shines in the morning light. Caitlin gulps when Sara’s biceps flex as she shifts the weight of her duffle bag. 

“Morning, Caitlin,” Sara leans in, thumbs comfortably gripping the strap across her chest. “You feeling alright?” 

Caitlin blushes before shifting the hat on her head. “I’m okay,” she answers sheepishly. “Just a bit tired.”

“Sorry to hear that,” Sara honestly empathizes that send Caitlin into a tizzy. She’s so kind to Caitlin all the time. “Let me know if there’s anything I can do?” She reaches out to pat Caitlin’s hand.

“You’re being too kind.” Without even thinking, Caitlin turns her hand to hold onto Sara’s. Sara looks at their hands and smiles at her with raised eyebrows. Caitlin tries to let go quickly but Sara holds it firmly, thumb rubbing small circles. Something warms inside of her heart and definitely her face. 

“Hey, can you stop flirting? I need to get to work!” Some guy yells from behind her.

Caitlin blushes and quickly lets go of Sara’s hand and Sara’s just about ready to give the guy an earful before someone else beats her to it. 

“Do you have a problem, sir?” the man is standing in her way, but both of them recognize Lucy’s powerful voice. 

Sara turns back to Caitlin. “Looks like Lucy beat me to the punch.” 

Caitlin blushes. “So...what can I get for you?” She moves her hand in front of the order screen, wringing her fingers because she can still feel Sara’s warm hand in hers.

“Any recommendation for a pastry would be great and a large iced coffee to go,” Sara answers without missing a beat. She hands Caitlin the cash. “Keep the change.” 

Caitlin thanks her and rings her order up. Sara is already waiting at the end of the counter for her drink but she catches her eyes and waves before looking at her phone. 

“I can’t get your girlfriend her drink if you don’t give me a cup, Cait,” Alex quips, bumping her playfully. 

“Shut up, Alex,” she hisses before ducking to grab a raspberry scone for Sara. Hopefully she’ll like it as much as Caitlin does. “You know what she ordered.” 

“Sure, let me just---” Alex grabs a plastic cup and pulls out her marker. Caitlin furrows her brows as Alex begins to write _numbers_ on the cup. 

“Alex!” Caitlin screeches as she snatches the cup out of Alex’s hand. Alex laughs so hard she doubles over as Caitlin bops her on the head with the cup. “You are the worst!” 

“Sorry to interrupt.”

Both baristas turn to Lucy standing at the front of the line. The man who made his remark was nowhere in sight and Lucy looks a bit sheepish as she addresses the two of them. 

“Lucy!” Alex’s voice cracks as she forces herself to stop laughing and stand up straight. 

“ _Hey_ , Alex,” Lucy returns almost breathlessly as she stares at Alex. Caitlin snickers to herself as she watches their dumb stares at each other. “Sorry, Cait--I think I might have lost you a customer? The guy was a douchebag anyway.” 

“It’s okay, Lucy, I appreciate you stepping in. I’m sure if he complains to Megan it won’t be my fault anyway because I didn’t engage with him. If you’ll excuse me, I just have to make this drink.” Caitlin hold back a laugh as she brushes by Alex. “ _Speaking of girlfriends_ ,” she whispers in Alex’s ear, bumping her hip in return. “Cover the register would you?” 

Alex turns red all the way up her neck as she makes her way to the register. She shoots Caitlin a fiery look before turning her attention to Lucy. 

Caitlin can still hear Alex’s nervous stammering as she takes over the drink orders that Alex didn’t get to because she was too busy teasing her. Her roommate is a piece of work that’s for sure. 

She quickly pours the iced coffee with cream and all because Sara’s been there enough for Caitlin to know how she likes it. Not that she was especially paying attention or anything. “Sara?” She pushes the coffee and pastry across the counter. 

Sara reappears at the counter to take the drink. “Thanks, Caitlin,” she says as she grabs a straw and taps it against the counter. She pushes the straw in and picks up the drink and pastry. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

Caitlin nods in agreement. “Have a good day at the dojo,” she waves goodbye.

Sara smiles brightly before turning to walk away. 

Caitlin watches Sara’s perfectly sculpted back muscles ripple as she strides towards the door. Halfway there, Sara pauses and looks at her cup. Caitlin sees it and notices the numbers on the cup. 

_ She is going to kill Alex.  _

Caitlin pretends to be busy because Sara is starting to make her way back to the counter. She starts cleaning the blenders and shakers, completely ignoring Sara as she comes back. 

“This was actually for you,” Sara says as she places the pastry bag back on the counter. 

_So this isn’t about the phone number._ “What do you mean?” 

“Take it. I wouldn't you to pass out during your shift.” Sara is already starting to walk away. “Thanks for the drink.” She raises it and Caitlin can see her number scrawled across the cup with Alex’s ugly handwriting. 

Before Caitlin can protest any further, Sara is out the door. They barely know each other. Of course, they do see each other _consistently_ in the morning and share _some_ small talk. _Sometimes_ Sara does come in for lunch for a small healthy sandwich, but this was really thoughtful of her. 

She picks up the pastry bag and notices a card on the counter. It’s for the dojo down the block with Sara’s name on it. On the back is Sara’s cellphone number.


	3. M'gann/Maggie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’ve known each other for years; they’re best friends. It’s about time they got together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s cute that sanvers exists but dudes remember, maggie used to frequent the bar long before that? and how can i not imagine maggie and m’gann being really good friends - this literally just takes it further AND I HOPE YOU LOVE IT

It’s been a long morning to say the least. Busy, which means it’s great for business, but very exhausting when you get to certain age. Megan takes a deep breath as she finally makes her way to the back. 

She makes sure the new pastries are signed for and stocked, the coffee beans are fully stocked and readily available, and finally, she makes it to her office for some peace and quiet. Mostly quiet because she still has work to do. 

That is until there’s a _knock_ on her door. 

She looks up quickly, hoping it’s neither Alex nor Caitlin because they were rock stars when it came to handling the front. They’ve worked there long enough to be able to deal with troublesome customers on their own. 

“Maggie,” Megan greets with a smile as she sits back in her chair. She already feels the tension ease at the presence of the newly promoted detective. “You’re looking good this morning.” 

Maggie looks down at herself. She finds it highly unremarkable for her to be dressed in dark slacks and a button up. “As opposed to looking terrible every other day?” she quips back at Megan as she enters the office. She makes her way towards Megan’s desk, putting her messenger bag on the empty chair before throwing her blazer on top. There’s a thermos in her hand that she doesn’t put down.

Megan laughs. “You just look really different without your uniform as all.”

“ _Without my uniform_?” Maggie sounds scandalized as she makes her way beside Megan. “When have you seen me _without_ my uniform?” 

Megan rolls her eyes. “Stop that, you know what I’m talking about,” she bats at Maggie before moving a stack of papers aside so Maggie can sit down on her desk. “I didn’t think I’d be seeing you today what with _the Guardian_ and _Superwoman_ running around.” 

“As of right now, we still don’t know a lot about these vigilantes so I’m not going to stress myself over that. Besides, I had some time so I thought I’d stop by.” Maggie holds out the thermos for Megan. 

“What is this?” Megan asks as she takes the thermos. The minute she opens it up, she can smell the familiar scent of coffee she has stashed in her office just for herself. “You _did not_. I **own** a coffee shop, Mags.”

Maggie shrugs as if it isn’t a big deal. “I wanted to flip the script.”

Megan pours the coffee into the thermos cup and hands it to Maggie, who takes it, before reaching across her desk for her empty mug. “I’m _very_ curious to know if you made it correctly.” 

“So this is a test?” Maggie asks referring to the cup in her hand.

“Yep because you drink coffee as dark as your soul,” Megan jokes before clinking her mug with Maggie’s cup. She takes a long sip while Maggie does the same. Maggie is staring at her with curiosity burning in her eyes. The coffee warms Megan inside out and she feels contentment in her heart as the perfect blend of Venezuelan grounds and milk and sugar hit her taste buds. She’s definitely only ever made and drank her own coffee so she has to ask, “How did you know?”

Maggie leans in, smelling of rosehip and lavender and now coffee, “I’m a detective.” 

Megan bites her lip. “You’re such a little shit.”

“I’m _your_ little shit,” Maggie chirps proudly, 

Her eyebrows shoot up as she stares at Maggie intently. “Since _when_ are you **mine**?” 

Megan isn’t honestly expecting an answer from Maggie. They’ve known each other for almost five years through Maggie’s time as a beat cop, coming in at the dead of morning at the end of her shift sometimes to sit down and unwind before making her way home. Or coming at the end of the day for a final cup of coffee, catching up with Megan on her day. In all the time they’ve known each other, Megan had always wondered what it would be like if they were more than friends. 

They’ve always danced the lines, having dinners together late into the night, walking each other home with hands brushing, going out for drinks with electrifying stares. The timing just never seemed to work. Megan with her engagement and Maggie with her career. It felt like they were living two completely different lives but when they came together...

“Since forever,” Maggie casually answers. She shrugs cavalierly. 

It doesn’t take a detective to notice that while she sounds easy breezy about it, the fact that her finger dancing around the edge of thermos cup clearly shows she’s thought of it more deeply. It means _something_. 

Megan holds out her hand for Maggie’s patiently. “Well had I known, maybe I should’ve had you make me coffee every morning.” 

Maggie lips curl into a smile and her dimples emerge as she takes Megan’s hand. “What are you doing tonight?” 

Megan quirks her head. “I don’t believe I have anything going on.” 

“Would you like to have dinner with me?” Maggie asks boldly. 

“Dinner?” 

Maggie has a smirk on her lips. “My place.”

“Your place?” 

“That way I can make you coffee in the morning when you stay over,” Maggie says confidently.

Megan lets out a light laugh even though she can feel her cheeks warm. “What makes you think I’ll be staying over?” 

“Because we have a lot of time to make up for.” Maggie squeezes Megan’s hand in hers before bringing it up to her lips. “I don’t know what we’re waiting for anymore and I’m tired of waiting.”

Megan exhales as she puts her coffee down and pulls her hand free of Maggie’s grasp. She stands up and she sees the growing concern across Maggie’s face. She cups Maggie’s cheeks like she’s done a million times when she’s stressed and tilts her head up to press a gentle kiss on her lips. 

It should feel like everything’s changed. Like fireworks exploding or fire igniting. It’s nothing like that.

Maggie closes her eyes as Megan kisses her slowly and gently. Her hand falls onto Megan’s waist. 

They’re in each other’s space, breathing in each other as they hold onto each other. Everything is in place like they’ve done this a million times. 

Megan pulls back from air, but doesn’t go far, pressing her forehead against Maggie’s comfortably. “I honestly don’t know what we’ve been waiting for,” she admits. 

Maggie smiles Megan’s warm breath caresses her face. “You’re my best friend, Megan.”

“You’re mine too, Maggie.”


	4. Alex/Lucy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is freaking Superwoman. So why can't she just ask a pretty girl out on a date? Oh right, because it's Alex freaking Danvers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I’m going to tell you the truth the only reason i even came up with this concept is because of this ship its literally it and also i wanted to start doing some characterization for lucy lane as superwoman so this is kind of a taste of that i hope you all enjoy!

Lucy wrings her hands as she walks into Earth Grounds. The fragrant scent of hazelnut and mocha overlaying a mixture of coffee grounds fills her senses. She’s pretty sure Megan must have an illegal stock of coffee somewhere because it’s sinfully addicting to go there. But there’s one thing that attracts Lucy to the coffee shop more: _Alex Danvers_.

The only reason why she knows Alex, the beautiful barista with a sexy jawline and gorgeous smile, is because she’s _Kara’s_ sister. Not like that was a useful factor. Lucy hasn’t had the guts to ask after Alex because she’s afraid of raising suspicion with Kara. 

But she really, **really** wants to get to know Alex. 

There’s just some sort of raw attraction she has to the woman. 

If only she could just ask her out. 

Today was going to be her day. 

As she stands in line, she can see Kara ordering her drink with Iris West not too far behind. James complains about how slowly she moves with Alex but he has yet to see Kara and Iris. Those two were the worst. From Lucy’s perspective, just because they technically work for competing reporting companies, does not mean they couldn’t be together. They had excellent chemistry and so much to talk about. 

Her phone buzzes and she fishes it out to see James’ name flash. 

“James, where are you? You were supposed to be here _with me_ ,” Lucy hisses into the phone. She glances to the counter and see Alex smiling at her sister deviously sliding over the coffee. 

There’s a loud grunt and crashing sound on the other side. “Sorry, Luce! I’m not gonna make it.” 

“Jimmy--” Lucy frantically calls. Another crash comes through and Lucy is pretty sure it’s multiple wooden objects. “Are you okay? Do you need back up?” 

“No! No! I’m good, no need for Superwoman to show me up today,” Jimmy groans into the phone. The joke has Lucy frowning and Jimmy knows it. “I just wanted to ask if you could cover for me at work. I might be a little late.” 

“A little late? You’re going to be very late. Tell me where you are, I’ll come help,” Lucy offers quickly, just about ready to get out of the line. It’s not like she’s going complete her mission there.

“Lucy, you can fight a battalion of armed soldiers, aliens from other planets, and Cat Grant without her coffee through a deposition meeting,” Jimmy yells as he lands a punch. “You’re telling me you can’t ask a pretty girl out on a date?” 

Lucy blanches and she wishes Jimmy was there to see her face. “She’s not _just_ a pretty girl, Jimmy. It’s Alex freaking Danvers. She’s a genius PhD candidate at NCU, who does mixed martial arts in her free time, and knows how to shoot a gun. Her parents are world renowned bio-medical engineers and her sister is Kara _puppy_ Danvers. Their whole family is full of greatness. I’m me! What if I’m good enough for her?”

“Do you even hear yourself?” Jimmy groans in frustration. “You’re a major in the US Army with a JD/MBA from Harvard and you moonlight as a crime fighting superhero. Kara Danvers writes amazing articles about you. You’re definitely good enough to date Alex Danvers.” There’s a loud crack and a squelch. 

“Jimmy?” Lucy practically yells. The guy in front of her turns around and glares at her. She shoots him an angry look in return, _daring_ him to say something. He doesn’t and just shakes his head with a scoff. 

“That wasn’t me, I’m fine!” Jimmy informs quickly. “I’m going to go. If I need help, I’ll let you know.” Before Lucy can respond, Jimmy drops the call, and she lets out an exasperated sigh. 

“Hey, can you stop flirting? I need to get to work!” the guy in front of her yells. 

**Alright** , this guy is being rude. Lucy can’t _stand_ that. She knows she’s supposed to control her temper when it comes to these things, but guys like this always stand in people’s way and she doesn’t have time for it. For herself or anyone else. 

Lucy taps the man on the shoulder to get his attention. He whips around and looks down at her. She crosses her arms and raises her eyebrows. “Do you have a problem, sir?”

“You’re damn right I do.”

“If you knew you were going to be late for work, you have no right to complain about how people do their jobs.” 

“She shouldn’t get paid for flirting with customers,” he sneers. 

“Contrary to popular belief, just because girls in the service industry don’t flirt with you doesn’t mean they aren’t doing their job,” Lucy argues sharply. 

“As if I need that bitch to flirt with me,” he throws back cockily. 

“As if she needs your piss poor attitude to ruin her day.”

“She’s ruining _my_ day!”

Lucy is just about ready to throttle him but she can’t do that in the middle of a coffee shop. Jimmy and Winn would probably be pissed at her and she doesn’t need their mothering today. So instead, she throws a hand on his shoulder and presses at the pressure point with her thumb that has him crumbling to her will. “Listen, _buddy_ , the only person you have to blame for your shitty day is yourself. Either exercise some manners or get the hell out of here,” she threatens quietly. “You got it?” 

He stares at her, completely terrified (and agonized) and nods quickly through his whimpers. “Got it,” he squeaks. 

Lucy’s lips thin and she lets go of him. She cocks her head to the side. “Beat it.” He quickly rushes out of the line, muttering another sexist slur that she has to turn a cheek to because _you can’t just start a fight with asshole men all the time, Lucy._

She approaches the counter to see Alex laughing wholeheartedly while Caitlin looks flustered, bopping her on the head with a plastic cup. It’s like the weight of the world isn’t on her shoulders and all the universe is just one giant joke versus a burden. Lucy smiles to herself because _wow, she’s beautiful._

“Sorry to interrupt,” Lucy approaches the counter.

Alex notices her first, extremely quickly. “Lucy!” she greets startled, voice even cracking just a bit that makes her heart skip a beat. 

“Hey Alex,” she suddenly feels breathless as she speaks. 

In the corner of her eyes, she sees Caitlin snickering at them and Lucy quickly apologizes for the rude guy she…sent away. Caitlin thanks her but she doesn’t really hear it because she’s too busy staring at Alex, who is staring right back at her. Caitlin shoots her a smile before whispering to Alex, “ _Speaking of girlfriends_ ,” that has Alex blushing furiously. 

Lucy smiles hopefully at that joke. “She giving you trouble?” Lucy adds with a smirk on her lips. 

Alex stammers and shakes her head. “Not more than usual,” she giggles. She tries to catch herself but she looks away from Lucy already embarrassed. She tries to compose herself before looking at Lucy straight in the eyes. 

Lucy can hear the loud pounding of Alex’s heartbeat, for a moment thinking it’s her own as they stare at each other. 

“What can I get for you?” Alex asks as professionally as she can. She unconsciously licks her lips. 

Lucy’s mouth falls open but her mind blanks briefly. “Uh-wh-dark roast?” She laughs at herself. You’ve got super strength, super speed, super hearing, where the _hell_ is your super courage? 

“Are you feeling okay today?” Alex asks as she writes Lucy’s name on the cup. 

Lucy nods as she reach for her wallet. “Yeah, I’m just---having a weird day,” she lies. She’s dancing around the topic and she hates herself for it. “Probably not enough sleep.” 

“Working late again?” There’s a concerned look on Alex’s face. 

Lucy debates for a moment before nodding. “You can say that,” she omits the superhero moonlighting. _Ask her out. Ask her out. Ask her out_. “Uh--how are you doing? How is your dissertation coming along?” 

Alex lets out a dry laugh. “I could spend all night talking about my dissertation, but I’m pretty sure you’d get bored of it.” 

_Here’s your chance._ “I’d like that,” Lucy blurts out. Alex looks startled. “I mean I’d like to hear you talk---about your dissertation.” _Don’t blow this Lucy._ “Or anything you want. When you’re free of course.” _Use your words, girl!_ “What I’m saying is we should go out--or stay in. Together.” 

Alex’s eyes widen and Lucy thinks she’s completely blown this. Alex opens her mouth, clearly unsure of how to respond. “I--I’d l--”

Lucy’s phone screeches in her jacket pocket and she quickly fumbles to get it. 

**SOS.**

Lucy curses as she looks up at Alex. “Sorry, I’ve got to go,” she regrets it the minute she says it. “I’ve got a work thing. I’ll---” Lucy can’t even muster any more words. She knows she’s completely blown it. She rushes out of the shop, turning the corner to change into her super suit before jetting off to find the Guardian. 

_ Today was not her day.  _

Especially when she gets to the office with Cat Grant screaming for her. She changes back into her suit and canters quickly to Cat’s office. 

Cat glances up at her. “Oh, you’re here. Close the door behind you,” she orders. 

Lucy holds back a sigh as she shuts the glass door behind her. “I’ve finished Stanley’s severance package. The Cooper suit is going to settle in two days. And contracts for the Tribune acquisition are being finalized by my team as we speak.” 

The summary falls on deaf ears because Cat has a look of consternation on her face. Lucy preemptively winces because she knows what’s coming. 

“You think I called you in here as my lawyer?” Cat pulls off her glasses. “I called you in here as _Superwoman_.” 

Lucy looks around alarmed, making sure that no one was actively listening to them. She does not trust the glass walls at all. “What are you talking about, Cat?” 

Cat rolls her eyes. “I want to know why you are denying our reporters a statement for the dockside kidnappings.” Lucy opens her mouth and tries to play dumb. “Oh please, I’ve known for months you and James Olsen have been running around as vigilantes. It’s why I’ve still kept you two on this long.” 

“Thanks, not like my hard work means anything,” Lucy sarcastically says as she drops into the seat before Cat. 

Cat huffs. “Aside from your good work,” she clarifies, narrowing her eyes when Lucy doesn’t react. “Someone is in a foul mood this morning.” 

Lucy crosses her arms and shrugs into herself. “Just a bad morning.” 

The look on Cat’s face softens. “Well you can’t go around saving National City with that look on your face and I don’t have time to hear your life story.” Lucy moves to get up. “Give me the cliff notes version. Chop chop.” 

Lucy feels a bit better after her conversation with Cat, which was surprisingly enlightening. There was also a sense of relief in someone other than Jimmy and Winn knowing because it almost felt like a boy’s club. While she loves them to death, there’s just so much more she wants to talk about like her life outside of work and vigilantism, like the aquarium bringing in more cephalopods, like the humane society holding a beer fest. There’s _more_ to her life than being Lucy Lane the lawyer and Superwoman. 

Lucy doesn’t know how long she’s in her office for, but her eyes start drooping and the words aren’t clear anymore. There’s a crick in her neck as she leans back in her seat. Her head falls back, huffing to the ceiling. She spins around in her chair, trying to balance a pen on her nose as her break.

Then she hears a knock on her door. She narrows her eyes to see who it is.  

**_Alex_** is standing on the other side of her door holding a coffee. There isn’t another knock as the door slowly opens and Alex peaks her head in. 

“Lucy?” 

“Alex!” Lucy quickly jumps out of her seat. She bumps into the corner of her desk and without realizing it, kicks off a small corner of the bottom drawer. “Come in.” She clears the couch of papers and files before putting them on the coffee table. “Have a seat. What brings you to CatCo? Did Kara forget her lunch?” She jokes. 

Alex shakes her head as she sits down next to Lucy. “I actually came to see you. You didn’t get your coffee earlier and I wanted to bring it by.” She pushes her auburn locks behind her ears nervously as she hands Lucy the drink. 

Lucy smiles warmly, taking the coffee. Dark roast. “Thanks, I needed this,” she says taking a sip before setting it down. The air is thick between them. Lucy feels like it’s her fault, she made this morning weird, and she’s been just waiting for Alex to reject her. Because what else would a girl like Alex say to a flaky, babbling lawyer? “This is really good.”

Alex looks at her funny, as if she’d done something weird. 

“So--” “I just--”

They both begin simultaneously and laugh before lapsing into, “You go--” “You can--”

Lucy places a hand on Alex’s hand. “You go, I insist.” 

Alex bites her lip before staring down at Lucy’s hand. Lucy takes it back quickly. She misses the sad look on Alex’s face. “So I came by because I realized I didn’t answer your question,” Alex admits. 

Lucy looks up at Alex. She steels herself. “Okay…” 

“I’m really sorry about earlier, the whole not saying anything and just kind of awkwardly staring. I was just caught off guard by it.” 

Lucy waves her off. “That’s fine, Alex. I completely understand. If anything I should apologize. I must’ve sounded like a total weirdo.” 

“No, no, it’s okay!” Alex quickly argues. “You were nervous. And I was nervous. I _am_ nervous.” She takes a breath. “God, I don’t know why I’m nervous. I know how you feel and I know how I feel. I just need to-- _gah_ \--say **yes**.”

Lucy stares dumbly at Alex. “Yes?”

“Yes, I’d like to go out with you,” Alex rushes out with a breath of relief. “I mean if that offer is still on the table.” 

Lucy feels her heart swell inside of her. “Yes, of course! I’d love to take you out,” she affirms. She feels like she’s breathing for the first time as she stares at Alex brightly. Alex laughs and it fucking sounds beautiful. Lucy doesn’t think as she leans in to kiss that smile. 

Alex gasps as Lucy’s lips meet hers but she’s smiling into the kiss and pulling her in closer. Lucy moans as she leans in closer because Alex is great kisser. She knows exactly what she’s doing and she knows how to work with Lucy’s insistence. Lucy hears the thumping of their hearts beating in tandem and she revels in the rhythmic sounds. 

Next thing she realizes is that Alex is leaning back against the arm of the couch and Lucy has to hold herself up. It lasts about 2 seconds because suddenly there’s a _**crack**_ and Alex falls back quickly with a yelp. Lucy catches Alex in her arms before she falls flat on her back. 

“What was that?” Alex asks as she turns her head to the now broken arm of the couch. 

Lucy nervously laughs. “It’s an old couch, sorry,” she lies, knowing full well it’s her fault. _God that’s embarrassing._

Alex laughs into Lucy’s shoulder because Lucy hasn’t let go yet. “For a second, I thought you broke it. That’d be some serious strength.”

“Ha ha, you have no idea,” Lucy says holding her breath. She tilts her head against the side of Alex’s to soak up the warmth. 

“Mm, we should stop making out like teenagers in your office,” Alex sadly says as she picks up her head. “And I should get to the lab.” 

“I’ll take you,” Lucy offers without missing a beat. 

Alex looks at her in confusion. 

“I mean, let me call a driver for you,” Lucy rewords. She would fly Alex across town to campus, but secret identity and all. 

“Oh, it’s okay,” Alex says as she stands up. “I brought my bike.”

“You have a bike?” Lucy asks with curiosity. 

Alex smiles proudly as she makes her way to the door. “Ducati 821. Maybe I’ll let you ride it sometime.” 

Lucy raises her eyebrows. “I’ll take you up on that,” she flirts. 

“Maybe when you take me out?” 

Lucy smiles brightly. “Tonight 8pm. You can give me a lesson after dinner.” 

Alex looks at her as if she’s just learned something new. Or maybe it’s how much easier it feels to talk to each other now that they’re not nervous messes. “I look forward to it. Enjoy your coffee.” 

Lucy nods before saying her goodbye. She shuts the door behind Alex because she knows if she stares at the woman any longer, they won’t be leaving her office anytime soon. 

There’s a low buzzing in her ear. A morse code message from Winn calling for her and Guardian. 

Duty calls. 

Alex can still feel her heart pounding in her chest as she gets to her bike in front of the CatCo building. She straddles it before there’s a low boom and she looks up to the clear skies to see a white streak crossing over CatCo. 

“ _Wahoooooooooooooo_!” an excited yell comes from Superwoman as she tears across the sky. 

“Seems like everyone is having a good day,” Alex hums to herself as she pulls on her helmet. 


	5. alex/lucy - too good to be true

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex loves being around Lucy and she can’t help but wonder if Lucy’s too good to be true. ie Lucy is Superwoman and it’s going to ruin her dating life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for some reason i thought it'd be a good idea to avoid my recent projects by going back and adding parts to some old ones?? anyway i have another arc for this and it should be about...2 more chapters after this, mainly featuring alex/lucy and kara/iris while caitlin/sara and m'gann/maggie are in the background OH AND SOME JIMMY/WINN 
> 
> you're gay, they're gay, EVERYONE'S GAYYYYY

Alex walks up to her door with her hands nervously in her jacket. Date three. It has officially been three full dates with Lucy Lane and she’s still nervous that’s she’s going to seem like a complete loser compared to a woman like her. Maybe it's because the other three dates they tried to have came to an abrupt end because Lucy suddenly had work to attend to.

“So, thanks for walking me home,” Alex says as she leans against the door frame. “Do you maybe want to come in for some coffee?” Lucy doesn’t respond and it takes a moment for Alex to realize that she hasn’t been listening. “Lucy?” 

Lucy snaps out of her reverie and stares at Alex. “Yeah, yes,” she answers quickly. 

Alex bites the inside of her cheek. This is kind of what she was afraid of. “Do you know what I just--” 

Lucy frowns and shakes her head with disappointment. “I’m sorry, my brain has been all over the place because of work and--” 

Ah, the brush off. Alex nods slowly. “Right,” she tries to sound cool, but it kind of sucks. “It’s alright, I get it.” She pulls out the keys from her jacket. “I should go in--”

“Alex,” Lucy reaches out to touch Alex’s elbow gently. Her eyes search Alex’s carefully as she tugs Alex’s elbow just a bit more. She pulls Alex just a bit more, coaxing her away from the door. 

Alex looks at Lucy with curiosity, as unsure of what Lucy’s next move is, she is hopeful coming back into her orbit. It only takes a moment because the corner of Lucy’s lips curl up and her hand is on her neck, pulling her halfway so that their lips can meet. 

Alex immediately suppresses the small excited squeal as Lucy kisses her, only smiling into the kiss as she returns it passionately. And if she wasn’t sure that Lucy was still attracted to her, the way Lucy kisses her tell her everything. She is attentive in the way her lips move against Alex, parting her lips to slot them with Alex’s before gently darting her tongue out to taste the outside of her bottom lip. Lucy doesn’t rush Alex, only testing the waters, as she gives as much as Alex does. 

It makes Alex want her even more. She wants to be sure and let Lucy know, yes, yes, this is exactly what I want. Her hands cup Lucy’s cheeks, whimpering into the kiss for more. Lucy’s lips are smiling against hers and she’s being pushed back against the door. She gasps at Lucy’s firm hands suddenly at her hips, body pressed against hers, lips trailing along her jaw. 

“Does that mean you--are coming in?” Alex chokes out with a shiver the second Lucy kisses an especially sensitive spot at the base of her neck. 

Lucy smiles at her neck, leaving fluttering kisses. “Alex,” her voice is hot and seductive the way she says her name, “do you want me to keep going out here?” 

Alex shudders. In fact her whole body shudders. Okay, okay. She wants me. “Okay,” she squeaks out. Lucy chuckles against her neck and Alex’s eyes widen at the realization of what she just said. “I mean, I was agreeing with you. With me. You were agreeing with me to go inside. And I was saying yes to--”

Lucy starts to laugh and it only furthers Alex’s embarrassment. 

“Oh my god,” Alex curses herself. “I’m such a mess.” Lucy continues to laugh wholeheartedly as Alex sinks even further. “Hey, stop laughing at me!”

Lucy brushes the corner of her eyes of the forming tears and looks at Alex. “Aw, you’re so cute when you start to pout.”

Alex turns red and slaps at Lucy’s shoulder. Just as she does, it feels like she’s met with a wall and she instantly recoils shaking off the sudden numbness in her hand. “Ow! Gee, are you wearing like armor?” 

Lucy’s eyes widen as she grasps her shoulder. “Shit, I’m sorry,” she immediately apologizes, stepping back. “It’s--uh--I--plate in my shoulder from the war. I’m sorry.” 

Alex’s eyes widen. “No, no, I should be sorry,” she counters quickly. “I shouldn’t have hit you even if it was a joke.” She reaches out to touch Lucy carefully. 

For a second Lucy tenses because no one ever touches her. If they do, usually she’s in the middle of a fight with them, but she recognizes it’s Alex, she knows it’s Alex. She lets her guard down and feels Alex’s hand gently rub into her flesh. She looks at Alex’s soothing hand on her and she reaches for it even more gently. “It’s fine, Alex,” she peels Alex’s hand from her shoulder and places a kiss on her palm. “How about we go inside?” 

Alex swallows thickly and backs into the door clumsily before unlocking it quickly. 

\-----------------------

“Can you tell me why I’m in the back of a van on a Friday night, when I could be, I don’t know, out on a date?” Winn complains as he watches the screen of the surveillance cameras he’s hacked into. 

Jimmy laughs into his ear piece. “Do you have a date to go on?” 

Winn sucks on his Slurpee loudly. “I could!” he throws back, eyeing the screens carefully. “Don’t be a jerk. You know that Anita from accounting has been eyeing me.” 

“Do you even like Anita?” 

“I could.”

Jimmy scoffs a laugh. “Even if you did like Anita, do you like her enough to turn down a Friday night with yours truly?” 

Winn feels his cheeks warm. He takes another sip of his drink before he squeaks out a shy answer. “We spend way too much time together,” he sarcastically throws back. “I think time apart could do us some good.” 

“As if you could stay away,” Jimmy flirts. 

Winn can’t respond. He hates it when Jimmy does that. He can just imagine that confident, cheeky smile. 

Something moves at the corner of his screen. “Ho, whoa, whoa,” he sits up straight in his chair to peer closely at the screen. “Hold your step, Guardian.” 

Jimmy stops in place just as he reaches the end of the ocean containers. “What? What is it?” his voice is hushed. 

Winn stares at the screens and watches as three black cars make their way towards the warehouse Jimmy was aiming for. “There are more people coming.” Just as he says it, a straight truck enters the view. “There are three vehicles and a straight truck coming your way.” 

“Shit, any idea who they are?” Jimmy asks. He pulls back into the dark shadows as he watches one of the black cars pass by. 

Winn frantically tries to capture any information on the vehicles as he can. “I’m trying--this doesn’t look good though. We don’t know what’s in the straight truck.”

Jimmy thinks about what he can do, watching as the other two cars follow suit. He peers around the corner, watching them park just outside the warehouse he needed to investigate. No one has gotten out of the vehicles just yet. “Keep watching, I’m going to try and slip in before they do.”

“Jimmy, are you sure this is a good idea?” Winn asks quickly. 

“How long have we’ve been doing this?” Jimmy reminds confidently.

“What about---”

“No.” 

“You are outnumbered.” 

“You say that all the time.” 

“And when am I wrong?”

“This time it’s just recon. We don’t need to bother her.”

“Are you sure? Because I feel like we have to.” 

“Don’t. She’s on a date with Alex and we can’t keep pulling her away for every little thing.”

Winn scrunches his face. “I don’t think she minds it all that much. Especially if you’re safe.”

“Winn, don’t you dare.”

“She’ll kill me if I don’t--”

“She’ll kill both of us if you do. So don’t. It’s just recon. In and out.” Jimmy takes a deep breath. “Winn, please tell me you won’t do it.” 

Winn also takes a breath, watching as the straight truck pulls in front of the warehouse. Several men start getting out of the vehicles and half of them are visible armed. And all he can think about is Jimmy out there on his own. “Lucy’s going to kill us.” 

Jimmy throws up his hands. “She will now!” he hisses into his head piece at Winn. He takes a moment and glances around, just to make sure Lucy hasn’t already appeared with her hands on her hips. Then, he whispers, but it's more to himself. “Just--Lucy, if you can hear me, it’s just recon. You really don't have to come. I’ll be perfectly safe with Winn watching my back. But if you do come, let’s be delicate. It’s just an investigation.” 

\-----------------------

“Fuck--ah--L-ucy,” Alex yells as her hands clamp down on the soft wavy locks and her thighs shut tightly around Lucy’s head. She falls back into the breathless and throws an arm over her face. “Shit.” 

Lucy peers up at Alex with a satisfied smile on her face and starts to crawl up her body slowly leaving butterfly kisses up her abdomen, between her breasts, and against her clavicle. “You okay?” she asks quietly, slipping beside Alex onto her side.

Alex doesn’t move her arm off her face and just nods, still trying to catch her breath. She shivers as Lucy caresses her waist tantalizingly. “Just--give me a second.” 

Lucy drops a kiss on Alex’s shoulder before laying her head on the pillow. Through the bustle of National City at this time of night, Lucy takes a second to focus on the sound of Alex’s ragged breaths even out and heartbeat pound in her chest. It’s a sound Lucy enjoys listening to thoroughly. 

Then she hears it. 

Lucy’s going to kill us.

Her ears perk up to the sound of Winn saying her name. She sits up to listen for Jimmy just to make sure.

Just--Lucy, if you can hear me, it’s just recon. You really don't have to come.

Lucy runs her hand through her hair, holding back her worry and frustration. She’s already out of bed getting dress. When Jimmy says, she doesn't have to go, it actually means she should. No matter, she'd still go anyway because it's who she is. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” Alex asks, holding her naked self up on her elbows. In the moonlight, Lucy sees the thin sheen of sweat on her body. 

I’ll be perfectly safe with Winn watching my back. 

Lucy swallows, trying to think of why she has to leave. Again. “Work thing. I realize, I have to get some work done at the office.” 

Alex tilts her head in confusion. “It can’t wait until morning?” she asks carefully. 

Lucy feels her heart wrench inside of her. There’s a small tremble in Alex’s voice that she probably doesn’t notice, but Lucy can hear it. “I-I-It’s really important. If it wasn’t, I’d stay.” She throws on her button up. She kneels on the bed quickly to kiss Alex soundly. 

Alex grabs onto Lucy’s shirt as she pulls away. “Hey, it wasn’t--I didn’t--do anything...” 

Lucy stares for a moment before she knows what Alex is asking. She kisses Alex’s cheek quickly. “You’re perfect, Alex Danvers. I had a great time.” She pushes herself off the bed and rushes out the door. 

Alex bites her lip and throws her head back onto her pillow with a groan. 

“Seriously,” Lucy’s suddenly back in Alex’s doorway and she picks up her head in surprise. “I’ll call you.” 

“I’m holding you to it,” Alex shoots back with a hopeful smile on her face. Lucy winks smoothly before disappearing again. In a second, Alex can hear the door slam shut.

“Not spending the night? That’s surprising,” another voice suddenly appears in her doorway. 

Alex curses and quickly grabs her a sheet to cover herself. She squints in the doorway and lets her eyes readjust to the light again to see Sara leaning against the doorway in Caitlin’s NCU oversize t-shirt with her arms crossed. “Jesus, Sara.” She wraps herself with the sheet as she clambers out of bed. “Caitlin! Your girlfriend is harassing me!” 

“What?” Caitlin’s disembodied voice come from somewhere in the apartment. 

Sara smiles brightly at Alex. “Girlfriend,” she says proudly to annoy Alex. “Indeed, Caitlin is my girlfriend now.” Alex scoffs. “Come on, we got hungry for cookies while you were getting some nookie.” 

“Ugh, you’re like a teenage boy,” Alex pushes Sara with one hand out of her doorway. 

Sara just laughs as she walks towards the kitchen with Alex in tow. Caitlin is indeed standing in the kitchen wearing shorts and a sweatshirt, looking just as a hot mess as Alex is, pushing a tray of cookie dough into the oven. Sara meets Caitlin behind the counter and wraps her arms around her waist. 

Caitlin blushes and awkwardly waves to Alex. “I just saw Lucy leave. Everything alright?” 

Alex goes to grab herself a glass of water. “Yeah, she said something about work,” she keeps her tone as neutral as possible. After all, Lucy said she’d call. And the other times that Lucy had to end their dates early, she made good on her word.

Sara hums as she practically turns into a koala around Caitlin. “A lawyer getting a sudden work call? Highly unlikely.” Caitlin slaps at Sara’s hands disapprovingly. “What? I’m just trying to look out for Alex. Lucy sounds too good to be true; there’s gotta be something she’s hiding.” 

Alex sips her water wordlessly. She’s not going to lie, she kind of agrees with Sara. 

**Author's Note:**

> come find me at nocteverbascio.tumblr.com


End file.
